


Varric's Cupcake

by PlaTekla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Abandoned, F/M, Story Up for grabs, Varric has a daughter, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaTekla/pseuds/PlaTekla
Summary: 9:33 Dragon: A year after returning from the Deep Roads, Garrett Hawke entered the Hanged Man for their weekly game of Wicked Grace only to find that his life was about to take yet another drastic turn. Crystal Tethras returning to Kirkwall, the only place she would ever call home was certainly not what he expected to find.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a concept as I'm trying my best to complete "To Save a Hawke". While my brain was working out a few details as Ashani fell asleep on her horse Varric's voice broke my concentration saying, "Hey, you know I kinda like your style but you need something a little more believable. How's about I tell you about my Cupcake".
> 
>  
> 
> ANYONE INTERESTED IN TAKING OVER THIS STORY IS WELCOME TO, I HAVE FOUND THAT I PREFER TO READ WHAT THE TALENTED WRITERS SHARE

**Crystal Ilsa Tethras:** born 9:12 Dragon (*estimation) adopted daughter of Varric Tethras, Human/Elf, daughter of Genoa, a Rivaini Seer and a former Antivan Crow, Zevran Arainai. Returning to Kirkwall after traveling the last three years seeking answers about her birth parents, Crystal finds her adoptive father Varric Tethras hasn’t been idle in her absence.

**Auntie Isabela:** born 8:91 Blessed as Naishe not Isabela (older than bio for storyline) and much older than the 9:01 Dragon birth she claimed. When Crystal discovers the truth during her stay in Rivain she can’t wait to call her Auntie Bela out on it.

**Leandra Hawke:** born 8:89 Blessed, gets saved! Crystal does it all by herself too, well almost……. ‘cause she’s a total badass that way or at least she thinks she is. Even though she will be scarred for life now, it was worth it and she wouldn’t hesitate to do so again, she did save the woman’s life.

**Uncle Bartrand:** born 8:88 Blessed

**Varric Tethras:** born 8:90 Blessed (older than bio for storyline) Finds a baby girl outside his door in the Hanged Man 19 years earlier and his life hasn’t been the same since.

**Genoa:** a Riviani Seer that served the High Oracle until an assassination attempt found her falling in love with the Assassin, Zevran Arainai. Being separated from him, she left her two year old daughter outside Varric’s door in the Hanged Man because she knows her daughters destiny lies on the path that only he can provide. Falls victim to the 5th blight when she reaches Denerim looking for the one that owns her heart.

**Zevran Arainai:**   LI of Solona Amell HOF (still together though currently apart) Meets the daughter he never knew he had after receiving a missive that Nuncio was going to be in Kirkwall.

**Garrett Wylatt Hawke:** born 9:06 Dragon  
  
Timeline:  
**9:14 Dragon** Varric discovers a baby girl outside his door in the Hanged Man  
**9:20 Dragon** Malcolm and Leandra settle in Lothering – Hawke is 14, Crystal is 8  
**9:27 Dragon** Malcolm dies – Hawke is 21, Crystal is 15  
**9:30 Dragon** Hawkes escape Lothering, Crystal leaves Kirkwall in search of answers   -Hawke is 24, Crystal is 18, Varric is 40, Isabela is 39, Leandra is 41, Bethany dies to Ogre attack  
**9:31 Dragon** Deep Roads Expedition  
**9:32 Dragon** Garrett, Varric and Isabela return from Deep Roads Expedition, Carver dies from darkspawn taint  
**9:33 Dragon** Crystal returns to Kirkwall, saves Leandra from Quentin almost costing her, her own life – Hawke is 27, Crystal is 21, Varric is 43, Isabela is 42, Leandra is 44

 

I have a timeline that extends post-Trespasser and have left out some of the details, I can't give away too much, too soon. Since conceptualizing this crew of misfits they keep merging into the first story I'm working on and have posted. Hopefully with at least introductions made they'll rest so I can finish "To Save a Hawke".

 

_Images below are not my own, I have however blended a picture for inspirational purposes. Photo's used have any copyright information intact:_

__  
This is how I visualize Crystal, except she wears a long jacket to cover most of her assets similar to the Masterwork Prowler Coat in DAI but with two additional panels that cover the front of her legs (=^.^=)

 

 

  
Garrett Hawke screen capture from BioWare's Dragon Age II video

 

  
this a quick blend I did for my desktop of them together

 


	2. Waffles, Peacocks and Antivan Leather

Upon entering the private section of the Hanged Man that served as Varric’s house Garrett noticed that the door that led to Varric’s personal rooms was open. Pausing briefly to ready his staff he slowly walked toward the door, whoever was in there would be in for surprise when he set their ass on fire. He was halfway to the door when a small blonde girl, no definitely not a girl from the curves on her, she was most assuredly a woman. Searching her from head to toe he guessed she was a couple inches taller than Varric, most likely a rogue given the twin daggers on her back, as he continued his inspection he realized she truly was a beautiful little thing but didn’t notice anything in her hands. “You know my friend doesn’t appreciate people going through his personal belongings, I’ll have to ask you to hand over whatever it is you’ve taken”, Crystal startled to a stop looking up to the man that had taken up a battle stance with his staff at the ready glowing with the spell he would cast at her. Putting her hands up in a sign of surrender, “there is obviously a misunderstanding here and clearly it’s you that has misunderstood the situation, now why don’t you”, “Cupcake, that you I hear”, Varric’s voice carrying into the room as he climbed the stairs. “Yes, Varric can you tell this shaggy overgrown mage to harness his staff that he’s so eager to use on me”. Varric coming into the room taking in the scene, “put it away Hawke”, “Varric I caught her coming out of your room, it’s obvious this Cupcake has taken something”, Garrett says as he watched Varric and the woman ignore him as she ran over to Varric hugging and even kissing him on the mouth, even though the act looked innocent enough Garrett was none the less surprised. Varric returning her hug, “You didn’t say you were coming home, as a matter of fact I need to call back the people I sent to Antiva a few days ago, you haven’t sent word for two months, ya can’t do that kinda shit to me, you know that”, pulling back looking properly chastised Crystal said, “I know Varric, but I wanted to surprise you”, with a small pout she looked at him, “forgive me”? Shaking his head Varric removes his crossbow walking over to the door, he pulls it shut, “well, call me surprised then and you’re forgiven seeing’s how you’re not hurt just promise me you won’t do it again”. “Cupcake, you're home”, Isabela yells as she enters the room, the woman who is obviously named Cupcake laughs as she turns toward Isabela only to run at her jumping up wrapping herself around her, “Auntie Bela, Andraste’s nickers it’s good to see you, you old sea hag”, Garretts look of surprise must’ve shown on his face because he heard Varric laugh. Isabela’s face screwed up as the woman called Cupcake unwrapped herself taking a step back she turned toward the table where Varric was now seated in his usual chair, she took up the spot that Garrett normally sat in. Isabela taking up her usual spot which put her across from the woman he only knew as Cupcake, he decided to sit next to Isabela. Crystal reaching for the bottle that Varric had placed on the table she poured herself some of the amber liquid. “So, find what you were looking for”, Varric asked as he reached over taking the woman’s hand in his. Shaking her head as she placed her glass back on the table, “Not entirely, but I learned many new things”, wriggling her eyebrows as she grinned impishly at him, he chuckled. She turned her head, so she was looking at Isabela, her grin widening. “Auntie Bela”, she said clucking her tongue, “You’ve been a bad, bad girl, or should I say Auntie Naishe, born in 8:91 Blessed, you know I can see where you could get away with taking 5 to 7 years off but 15”, clucking her tongue again as she shook her head. Isabela’s eyes narrowed at her, “it seems you were a bit busy in Rivain you nosey little rat”, Cupcake laughed as her eyes sparkled. “Oh, come on Bela how long do you think you’d get away with it anyway, seriously only a drunken blind buffoon would believe you’re only 32” Isabela gasped, “that’s just rude, Varric are you going to let her talk to me that way”, Varric shaking his head as his shoulders shook in his silent laughter, “You know I never stopped her from calling people out on their shit Rivaini, not even you”. Cupcake actually smiled as she took another drink from her glass, Garrett sat in shock at the revelation. Though he and Isabela hadn’t been together since Carver died he did indeed believe she was only 30 when they first met. Clearing his throat, he grabbed his mug taking a large drink of his ale trying not to look at anyone. Varric’s laughter filled the room as Isabela raised her eyebrow at Cupcake. “Be that as it may lil’MsThing, I’m betting I can still pin you down”. Cupcake smiled sweetly at Isabela. “Oh, I’m not to sure about that Auntie Bela. In case Varric hasn’t told you, I’ve been in Antiva the last two years, I’ve learned a lot of new tricks”. She stood stepping back from the table and twirling around causing the panels of her jacket to flare out exposing the parts of her legs that weren’t covered by her thigh high boots. Garrett choked on the ale he was in the process of swallowing spitting it over the table when he saw she had no pants on, only what looked to be leather smalls that did nothing to cover her ass. “See anything new”, she asked coming to a stop looking at Isabela, “Nice duds Cupcake, get that outfit in Antiva I take it”, Varric’s voice catching her attention. Sitting back down but bending one of her legs under her so she sat taller at the table, Cupcake nodded her head, “I did”, extending her arm to Isabela, “feel it it’s genuine Antivan leather, it almost feels like silk”.  Isabela taking the wrist of the jacket between her fingers rubbing the leather, “Ohhh, that is nice”, Cupcake nodding her head “It was gifted to me by King Natale after we met during one of his visits to House Arainai”, sitting back in her seat she brought her glass to her mouth, Isabela chuckled as she said, “hear that Varric, Cupcake here caught the attention of one of the Kings in Antiva”. Cupcakes laughter was quick and loud, “really Bela, you know I have no tolerance for Wafflely men that prance about like peacocks, I’d much rather pluck them then to look at them”. Varric cleared his throat as he placed his glass back on the table, Bela laughing smugly as she pushed on Garrett’s shoulder causing him to lean slightly away from her, “Hear that, she has no tolerance for Waffles”, straightening himself he looked around the room. Crystal looked at the man that sat next to Bela more closely now, leaning forward and resting on her forearms, “and who might be exactly”? Garrett acting surprised at the question indicated to himself, “Who me”, his brows raising, “oh, I’m just some drunken blind buffoon that Varric calls Waffles from time to time”, he said waving his hand around in the air, Isabela busted out laughing even Varric could be heard laughing. Crystal dropping her gaze to the contents of her glass, she almost felt like an ass, he just admitted he was with Bela, bringing her eyes to Isabela, “I’m sorry Auntie Bela I didn’t mean to insult him when I said that”, Bela reaching across the table to grab her hands, “don’t worry ‘bout that Sugar I haven’t been with him for over a year now”. “Hawke, I’d like you to meet my daughter Crystal, Crystal this is Hawke he’s become a friend of mine while you’ve been away”. Varric said bringing Garretts head snapping in his direction, “Daughter, you never said you had a daughter, she doesn’t look anything like you and I mean that in every sense well except maybe the height, still I’m hurt Varric”. Varric leaned forward resting his arms on the table, “long story that, one I’ll share when we’re not expecting company”, with that Crystal noticed more people she didn’t know entering into the room. Looking over to Varric who was pulling out his deck of cards, she stood and walked over to him bending down to hug him, she placed a kiss on his cheek, “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back in bit”. Varric reached his arm around her and kissed her cheek, “we’ll catch up later Cupcake, glad you’re finally home. Place hasn’t been the same without you”.  Smiling she gave him another squeeze and kiss then left, “You’re going to just let your daughter walk out of here at night, you do know this is Kirkwall Varric”, Garrett said incredulously, “I know this Kirkwall to most folks Hawke but it’s our home and she can handle herself just fine”. “You have a daughter Varric”, Merrill asked, “daughter you say” came Sebastian’s voice, “there’s no end to your surprises is there Varric” Fenris said. Varric shaking his head, “thanks Hawke, I owe ya one. Long story short 19 years ago I woke up to find a little girl sitting in front of that”, pointing to the now closed door that led to his personal rooms, “very door, after having her looked over it was determined she was about two years old, I kept her with me while I began the search for her parents. Needless to say, as time went on she won my heart so, I adopted her as my own giving her the name Crystal Ilsa Tethras”. “Why do you call her Cupcake if her name is Crystal”, Varric looked at Hawke, “why not, it was the first word she ever spoke clear enough to understand”.

Crystal was coming around the corner that lead to the old foundry that had closed down when she was 10, she had picked it as one of her favorite spots to sit and listen to the water lapping against the seawall. A woman’s panicked voice brought her to stop, “Quentin, you don’t want to do this, please let me go”, the man wrapped his hand around the woman’s mouth as he began to pull her back into the foundry. Sending out one of her telekinetic blades to get his attention it embedded itself into the thick wooden door by his head making him stop to look at her as she drew her daggers, “let her go now you twisted fuck and I might let you live”, he pulled the woman he had kept his hold on through the doorway allowing the door to close. Crystal growling in frustration ran to the door swinging it open to project another telekinetic blade at him, only this time she went for the tendon of his knee as his back was now facing her, hitting her mark he went down to one knee releasing the woman that stood in momentary shock, “Go, get out here, get to the Hanged Man and tell Varric Tethras I’m here”. The woman ran to her, “you can’t stay here he’ll kill you, he was going to kill me you have to come with me”, pushing the woman towards the door Crystal looked back to the man that was slowly standing, turning around, “You’ve interfered with my work”, throwing the dagger she held in her hand sinking it just under his left clavicle he reeled back yelling. Looking to the woman Crystal yelled, “GO! go, now”, Without another protest the woman ran. The man pulled the dagger from his chest tossing it to the ground he brought his hands up and cast a spell that Crystal hadn’t seen before, it was black and volatile. She tried to roll to the left to escape but it followed her path, when it hit her she fell instantly to the ground, unable to move as it held her. She saw him standing over her, his eyes going over body, “You’re not what I’m looking for but I’m sure I’ll find some use for your purity”, bending down he picked her up and carried her deeper into the foundry, “and here I thought in order obtain the blood of a virgin I’d have to look to someone much younger than you”. Looking down at her, “don’t worry you won’t feel a thing”, and with that Crystal’s vision went black.

“Varric, Varric!”, everyone at the table shot up as Leandra made her way into the room, “You have to come now he’s going to kill her”. “Mother, what’s going on”, Garrett coming around to grasp her shoulders, looking up to her son, “there’s no time you have to get to her now, I’ll show you”, she turned and started running for the door. Varric grabbing his crossbow everyone followed Leandra through low-town to the foundry that they had found the finger bones in. “Shit, this cant be good”, Varric said as Leandra pointed to the door, “there, that’s where she is, hurry, you must hurry”. Varric ran up the stairs, opening the door and running until he spotted blood, he knelt looking around then saw one of Crystal’s daggers picking it up, “Cupcake, where are you honey, I’m here”, he yelled, not waiting on her reply he continued tracking the drops of blood. “We’ll find her Varric”, Garrett said from behind him, “if something happens to her Hawke I don’t’ know what I’ll do, she’s the only thing in my life that’s worth a damn”. Picking up his pace he stopped on a stairwell that led down into a room that was furnished like a bedroom, hearing what sounded like footsteps he turned his head to the left, that’s when he saw her. She was kneeling with her arms down to her sides and a man was walking toward her with her other dagger in his hand. Varric brought his crossbow up taking aim, he shot the man in the knee causing him to fall. “Crystal, honey I’m here, I got you, baby”, the man roared as he stood again, Varric was making his way down the stairs everyone still following him, as he turned at the bottom of the stairs he noticed demons start to manifest, everyone’s weapons were drawn, arrows and spells alike hitting the demons. When the last one fell Varric aimed Bianca at the mage that was kneeling in front of Crystal, “It’s time little maiden”, Varric heard the man say as he watched him plunge Crystal’s dagger into her left side shoving it through until it came out her back, Varric yelled, “Noooooo”, as he opened fire on the mage. Seeing a lightening spell activating in the mages hands Garrett let loose a barrage of ice at the mage impaling him, Crystal flew to the side of the room as the electricity went through her, hitting the wall her body went limp. Varric dropped Bianca running to her taking her into his arms, brushing the hair out of her face, “Crystal honey, wake up it’s daddy, come on honey don’t do this to me”, Anders voice brought his head up momentarily, “Varric let me tend her wounds”, Varric’s head dropped back down placing a kiss on her forehead, “Anders is going to fix you up honey then we’ll get you outta here, I’m right here Cupcake, you better not leave without me, you hear me”.  Varric looked to Garrett who had incinerated the mages body, looking back at Crystal he continued holding her as Anders healed what he could.

 

 


End file.
